Goodbye my football head
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Just a one shot based on a dream I had. Helga has to do the hardest thing she ever have to do, she has to say goodbye to her husband, best friend and her football head or does she?. May be like a companion fic to my other fic 'treasure of the future'HXA


Crystal: just a one shot I couldn't get out of my head^_^ Naturally HXA

Crystal: Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Goodbye my football head

It was a rainy, if was like the heavens knew that today will be the last day that Arnold Shortman will be breathing. At first everyone just thought it was the flue, but as he condition worsens everybody began to worry. Arnold he was only 25 years old and so everybody thought it was nothing until he fainted in his work and was quickly rush into emergency. The doctor told them that his heart wasn't in good shape and it he thought it was time to say goodbye.

The old gang was there. Their eyes reflected sorrow and sadness; the first one in the group to was the nice guy, the adviser and the optimistic… Arnold. This was the worst day for his family especially for his wife. Helga G. Shortman look like she was broken, defeated and tears that hadn't fallen from her face was a sight that none of them were used to see. As they all said goodbye to Arnold, everybody was not surprise to see him smiling at all of them and seeing optimistic about the whole thing.

Everybody left the room to let Helga be alone with her husband. When the doors closed, Helga turns to face her husband his smile drop as he saw his wife eyes. Arnold wasn't scared to die, he had a happy life with an amazing job, he had amazing friends and an excellent wife that he love; A wife that he would leave behind. The only thing he regretted was the fact that he would leave her behind after he promise never to leave her side in the altar.

"Arnold" She said in a voice full of sorrow before she threw herself at him.

She let the tears finally fall from her eyes and she sob while she hold on to him tightly. She didn't want him to leave, she still love her beloved very much more than her own life. He was her world without him she wasn't Helga G. Shortman or Helga G. Pataki… She was nothing. She look up at her husband face to see him look worriedly at her while he tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"Are you scared?" Helga ask in a worried voice.

"No, but Helga I am so sorry" Arnold said in a sad tone while he stroke her hair.

"Sorry for what Arnoldo?" Helga said trying to pretend that he wasn't dying.

"For leaving you, I swear I-" Arnold began but was cut off by Helga.

"What are you talking about football head? You're not going to die. You are a fighter and I know you will get better and after you do we can go to our house to select the baby's room" Helga said as he place Arnold hand in her stomach.

"Helga, you're pregnant?" Arnold asks surprise.

"Yeah, I discover it one week ago but since you were sick I wanted to wait wend you were better to share the news with you" Helga said softly.

"I-I" Arnold didn't know what to say anymore he felt so guilty the he was going to leave his wife behind, so sorry that he wasn't going to see his baby grow up, he felts tears welled up in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them fall. He was going to be a father the one thing he always wanted since he married Helga and he couldn't be there.

"Helga thank you" Arnold said as he buried his head into her wife neck.

"What for football head?" Helga asks confused.

"Everything just thanks you. Since we were kids you always love me and help me with me knowing or without me knowing, you never gave up on me and you always were by my side. You were my angel and my best friend and I want you to promise me that you're not going to do follow me after I leave and if you ever fall in love again I want you to be happy do you think you can promise me that my angel?" Arnold ask looking up at Helga in the eyes.

"Arnoldo, You're not going to di-" Helga began but her voice betray her and broke into sobbing.

Arnold hug her tight and said ask one more time "Promise?". Arnold felt her nod her head and felt her whisper "I love you my football head" in his ear. Arnold felt weak and his breathing became heavier, he knew his time was up so he stops hugging his wife and slowly let his body go back to the bed. The machine was beeping kind of slowly and Helga was getting up to call up for the doctor but Arnold grabs her wrist and shakes his head.

"Helga, I have taken so much from you but could you think you could give me one final kiss?" Arnold asks while he looks at Helga with love and hope in his eyes.

Helga slowly nodded and sat back down on the bed. She came closer to him and kisses him sweetly and slowly in the lips as her tears fell from her eyes. Helga kisses him until she heard the machine go deadline with a loud Beep. She back away from his lips slowly and whispers in his ear "Goodbye my football head" before kissing his cheek.

Helga cried harder and sob louder enough to wake up her sleeping companion, he woke up to see her crying in her sleep and worriedly he shake her to wake her up and wend he did her eyes flutter open. She looks at the man beside her and hugs him tightly as she could while he stroke her hair and whispers calming words in her ears until she finally calm down, but he didn't break his embrace or stop his actions.

"Was it Nightmare?" He asks worriedly.

"Yes, I was so scared and it felt so real football head. I thought I lost you" Helga said sadly.

"Helga, you're never going to louse me especially not now when we have a baby girl on the way" Arnold said as he put his hand on his wife large stomach.

"That reminds me football head. What are we going to name her?" Helga asks calmly.

"I don't know. You decided" Arnold said as he kisses her lips sweetly.

"How about Eleanor Gertie Shortman sound to you" Helga asks softly.

"The names my grandma always calls you and her name. I think is sweet thank you Helga, I am sure grandma and grandpa will be very please by that" Arnold said happily.

"Hey don't think you're off the hook bucko. I still want a boy too later one" Helga said playfully.

Arnold chuckle softly as he lays back down in bed taking Helga with him in his arms. Helga just smiles as Arnold's hold thither her body pulling her more closely to his body if it was possible.

"I love you Arnold" Hega said sweetly and trustfully.

"I love you too Helga" Arnold said in the same tone as Helga.

Helga smile as she snuggle closer to Arnold body and lays her head in his chest failing asleep as his strong beating heart become the sweetest melody to her ears. It was all just a terrible nightmare and It was never going to be real she will never ever have to say goodbye to her football head with that last thought sleep consume her into a happy dreams of their family with a little blond girl with a pink boy on her head.

End of one shot *sniffle* sorry I cried when I was writing it. Anyway hope you enjoy and review^_^! Now go click the cute button, please :3


End file.
